


Love is What We Are

by criss_cross_applesauce



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love, Nature, Oneness, Poetry, Wholeness, compassion - Freeform, unity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criss_cross_applesauce/pseuds/criss_cross_applesauce
Summary: It's a poem! :D





	Love is What We Are

There is no worry.  
There is no time.  
For we are all one,  
And we are all made out of love.

Isn’t it beautiful,  
The wholeness of nature  
Which we are a part of?  
Love is what we are.

This infinite compassion  
We are all heading toward  
Is the beginning of a bright new future.  
To realize we are love!

Drink deeply,  
Love passionately,  
Live without regrets,  
And realize unity.


End file.
